<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unwanted by Bonnie_lassie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702649">Unwanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_lassie/pseuds/Bonnie_lassie'>Bonnie_lassie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_lassie/pseuds/Bonnie_lassie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stolen looks and misunderstandings stand between Clary and the one she really likes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray &amp; Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unwanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <b>Shadowhunters-Oneshot: Alec &amp; Clary: Unwanted </b>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Most days she wanted to yell at him. From the start he had been against her and would not trust her. He was the one who was hardest to convince that she was just where she belonged. She had told him outright about the reason and spoke of a love forbidden to Alec.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Fighting side by side let the bond grow but Alec kept reminding her, it was no friendship to him. He sealed away all objects she achieved to locate on their mission to stop her father from getting his hands on the mortal cup.</p>
<p class="western">It was the last piece she was handing him to lock up in the training ground and she watched him as he sealed the locker and put his stele away. Alec slipped it in his jeans pocket before he walked along the weapons.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You look distracted today. Usually you avoid being in the same room with me as soon as a mission is over. You cannot get rid of me too soon”, she tried to sound funny and make him laugh, but as her words passed her lips, she knew how Alec was going to react to them. She had never seen him smile and he would not do this for her.</p>
<p class="western">Clary was everything he never wanted for himself. She was part of a mundane world and refused to give up on her emotions and the love for her mother. She believed downworlders more than her own kind and would not understand what it meant to be a shadowhunter and how to follow the laws.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Alec did not answer her.</p>
<p class="western">He took a blade and began his practise without paying attention to her.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">~*~</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">In between missions it could happen they did not speak for days. Clary trained with Isabelle and Jace. She continued to see Simon and Luke, but she stole the moments to look at Alec as he briefed other hunters.</p>
<p class="western">He was growing impatient and spent less time even with his closest friends. He was not less focused and functioned with intensity and precision. The same unwanted feeling she got from him since she arrived was the reaction when she met his parents; and then came Lydia.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You must be Clary Fairchild”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes, Valentine’s daughter but don’t hold that against me”</p>
<p class="western">“We will see”, Lydia’s voice was cold, and she kept her eyes on Clary at all times. Each time the woman from Idris was there whenever Clary wanted to speak to someone, when she wanted to train and when she was arguing to be let on missions for her friends and family.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">No one stopped her from saying no.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Clary was growing frustrated and began hiding in her room. She skipped meals and only trained when she had to when she was dragged to it by Isabelle. She cried over voice messages from Simon and she cried her mother who was not with her. And Clary cried about a pain which had no name.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">In a night of tears, he found her, hugging her pillow and letting sadness consume her.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Clary?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">She did not hear him enter her room. Alex was quiet and when she noticed him, he had walked around her bed to sit beside her. Clary jumped and pulled her blanket closer. “What are you doing in my room?”</p>
<p class="western">“You have missed dinner three days in a row, and we start to get worried. You act like you are a prisoner here, why can you not accept you are one of us?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You are joking, right? Me? Accept being part of you?”, she hit her pillow against his head but the successful hit did not make her feel any better, “I’m sorry Alec, but to hear this from you… You don’t even want me here. I can never be part of the shadowhunters in your eyes. I do everything wrong according to you and right now I am surprised you even care. Just leave me alone!”</p>
<p class="western">“I am not going anywhere until you go and eat something. What if the institute is attacked? What if Lydia is sending you to trail? You could be a prisoner all along but right now this is a choice up to you”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Clary wanted to scream at him and kick Alec. His words were making her more angry rather than doing any good.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“You can’t be a mundane within the institute. You cannot cry yourself to sleep like a teenage girl after a breakup”</p>
<p class="western">“And you know this so well because Alec…”, speaking louder in her angry voice she wanted to hurt him, but something in her head screamed no. A little voice that cried out louder than herself; a voice she had not heard before.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“In fact I know what you feel like but unlike you I don’t let it get the best of me. I know my priorities and I know who I can trust. You are still the scared mundane who should never have stepped into the institute”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes, there he is! The emotionalless idiot who can’t stand having me around. You are the last person in the world that I want to see!”, her hands were caring her anger further than her words until Alec forced her to stop. He grabbed her by her wrists and held her still while he focused on his breath and winning his control over his emotions.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Why are you here?”</p>
<p class="western">“Why are you misunderstanding everything?”</p>
<p class="western">“What?”, she was confused and shook him off before he walked back towards the door. Clary ran to him to stop him. She stood between the shadowhunter and the door, and she looked up to him with her eyes filling with tears once more, “What could I possibly misunderstand? It is quite obvious that you hate me. You wish I wasn’t here but at the same time you don’t let me go anywhere else. You say all these awful things because you are jealous of me and because you still haven’t accepted your feelings for Jace!”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Would you stop thinking that I have a thing for Jace? What has Jace ever done to win your trust while you hate me so much? Is it because he and Izzy like to break rules with you and put our entire world in danger? How many times do I have to save you in these situations because Jace is wrapped up enjoying himself and forgetting to take care of you?”, Alec yelled back at her and hit his fist against the door, “I’m not good with words, but do you really think I hate you?”</p>
<p class="western">“You don’t?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Her body was shaking while she waited for his answer. She had never thought about a version of Alec who did not hate her. As often as she wanted to earn his friendship, she was still just the unwanted one to him, but one action of the shadowhunter proved her wrong for all time.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">One kiss to take away all the words that were spoken in anger. Behind closed eyes they both felt how wrong they had been, and this night Clary did not hold on to a pillow but to Alec.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>